


Special Touch - Sunday Ride

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [28]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Motorcycle ride, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NYC winter has Holly remembering a warmer time and a morning of love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Touch - Sunday Ride

I think the snow and winter in New York City has my mind drifting back to warmer days in Georgia. The humid air, the music of the katydids and the smell of fresh cut grass. I have grown to really like New York and all it has to offer, but some days I just can’t take the cold and slush of walking down the city streets. I was lying in bed this morning watching out the window to the grey sky and a bit of sleety rain while Norman was still sleeping. His back to me, his demon tattoos looking back at me as I debating waking him with a hand job. A delicious idea for sure but first my mind drifted back to a warm Sunday in Georgia and I thought I would share it with you.

It had been the middle of summer, he was filming almost nonstop and I had been busy with work, my parents and helping Mandy move in with Tom. We had been in the middle of a typical weather week in Georgia of humid sunny days and warm night splashed with the occasional rain shower. Norman and I finally had a Sunday off together. I had planned to sleep in, cuddle on the sofa and catch up on laundry and house work that had been neglected while we were both running ragged every day. He woke with a different plan apparently. 

“Holly.” His voice was low and it filled my head. It took me a moment to realize he was whispering in my ear. “Holly baby, time to up.” I felt his mouth on my neck and a tried to roll away from him. I wasn’t ready to be awake. Don’t get me wrong when Norman woke me this way it usually meant that he wanted sex before he had to go to work, and I was always game for that. But the thought of sleeping in and saving the sex for the middle of the day was more my speed today. 

I rolled away from him but he persisted. “Wake up love. Got something for you.” I opened my eyes, it was still dark out. It was even earlier than I thought. 

“I had your dick in me last night, what else you got for me?” I had to laugh. I knew he was going to be persistent, he usually was when there was something that he wanted. The night before had been wonderful, we fucked on the sofa like teenagers while we supposed to be watching a movie than we had come to bed and cuddled till we fell asleep. Now with my back was too him, he wrapped himself around me and I realized he was dressed, which was odd considering the time. Norman would have preferred to be naked in bed most days.

He slid a hand to my naked breast and squeezed. “Get up, I wanna take you somewhere?” He massaged my flesh knowing it would simply turn me on and I moaned. Then without warning he got up, rolled me face down and playfully slapped my ass a few times. “Come on baby, let’s go.”

Norman knew I was game for just about anything and I would never deny him when he wanted to do something that obviously was making him excited. He got off the bed, “I’ll make you a cup of tea. Hurry up.” I wasn’t sure how long he had been awake, but he was too perky for me. “Please don’t go back to sleep.” He was out the door leaving me to wonder what he had on his mind this early in the day. I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face and pulled my hair back. The app on my phone said it was sill chilly out, so I put on jeans and a t-shirt then grabbed my sweatshirt and headed to the kitchen where Norman was just pouring tea for me and coffee for himself. 

We sat on the back porch and though I wanted to badger him about what we were doing up so early, I knew he’d be coy and stubborn so I just finished my tea, enjoying the dark hours of the morning. When I set my cup down, Norman drank down the rest of his then got up. “Ready?” I nodded. I had no idea what I was ready for. 

He brought cups inside and came back out with two motorcycle helmets, his backpack and his bike keys. We were going riding, which we hadn’t done in a very long time. His smile was huge, “I want you to see Georgia the way I do every day on my way to work.” He left many mornings a little before sunrise and he loved to ride his bike whenever he could. Norman gave me his pack and helped me secure it then he kissed me before putting the helmet on me and making sure it was snug. We got on the bike and he started it up. I felt bad for making so much noise in the neighborhood this early in the morning, but the neighbors were used to it by now. 

With a left out of the drive and we were off, I leaned in close to him, my chest to his back as he eased down the road. I wrapped my arms around his waist and watched over his shoulder as we went the back way on the outskirts of town. He wasn’t in a rush to be anywhere but it felt like he had a destination in mind. It was nice just to weave through the back roads of Georgia with the man I loved sitting in front of me. Even though we live together, we don’t always get to spend a lot of time together. There are many nights I go to bed alone because he isn’t back from work, an appearance, catching up with a friend, out of town or whatever his day might bring. Though he’d always wakes me when he gets to bed and we chat for a minute or two about our day, we don’t always get to just spend quiet time together. 

Norman leaned back into me and I held him tight as he slowed around a turn that brought us to a huge fenced off field that met with the woods. He brought the bike to a stop along the side of the road and we just sat for a minute as the quiet took over. 

He slid off his helmet, “Suns gonna be up in a soon.” He motioned for me to get off the bike. We grabbed the keys and climbed between the rails of the split fence trekking through the tall grass toward the barn. It reminded me of some of the locations where his show had filmed. He took the pack from me and pulled out a little blanket and laid it next to the barn then sat with his back to the wall. “Com’mer baby.” 

I nestled between his legs, my back to his solid chest, wrapped in his hold and his rested his chin on my shoulder and we rocked together just a bit. He tangled his legs into mine and pulled me tight in his hold. There was nothing I loved more than to be wrapped in his arms, his scruffy beard at my neck and his scent surrounding me. 

“Whose place is this?” I wasn’t really sure where we were, we had weaved down so many side roads off the main drag and onto dirt covered paths that almost felt like driveways. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “Don’t know. We’re only like three miles from set. This place has been empty since last season.” I nodded. We were trespassing and I smirked over how funny that sounded to me, as if we were dangerous rebels trespassing and we’d get thrown off the land if we were caught. There were so many places like this around Georgia, little spots that people practically forgot about. “Watch the sun rise with me baby. It’s so pretty here.” 

Our breath aligned and occasionally his kissed my neck as I played with his fingers. It was only a few minutes before the sky started to turn colors. The crickets and the wild life were already making noise as we just sat back and took it all in. I was glad he brought the blanket, the ground was dewy and there was a dampness to the early morning I wasn’t used to. He tensed around me and I focused, “What?”

He had heard something that I hadn’t and he then pointed to the tree line across the field. I finally noticed the noise, something was breaking through the brush in the woods, moving slowly, pausing and continuing on. The sun was up enough to illuminate the field and we watched together as mama white tailed deer and two babies came out into the field. He held me close and we watched as the babies wander and mama eye us. It had been a while since I had seen something so beautiful and it had me smiling ear to ear. When they finally went back into the woods I realized that the sun was fully up and we had shared a sunrise together, something else we hadn’t done in a while. 

His head rested on my shoulder and I reached up to play with his hair. “Thanks for coming out with me Holly. I’ve been driving this way a lot lately and I have wanted to bring you here.” He could be really sentimental when he wanted to be. 

“And the deer. You planned that?” I gave his wisps a tug. 

Norman laughed, “Shit, when I heard them in the woods, I thought for sure zombies were coming out.” He was laughing at himself, “We would have died, I’m such a pussy.” He always said he wasn’t as manly as his character on the show but I was pretty certain he had picked up a few skills over the years. 

I kissed his arm, “I’d protect you, I take notes when I watch your show, don’t worry.” 

Norman squeezed tight and started to rock us both, “Thanks baby, I knew you’d save me. I got something else to show you.” He was starting to get restless and I knew he was almost ready to move on. I half turned in his hold and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. “Never mind, let’s stay here.” He said, easily distracted by kissing, he slid his hand up the back of my shirt going for the hooks on my bra. 

I wiggled away from him, “Hey, you said you had something else for me. Show me.” I got up and helped him then we packed away the blanket and we headed for the bike. Not a single car had passed while we had been out there, the alone time felt special. I slipped the pack back on and we got on the bike, he made me edge closer to him, I was sure he just liked the feel of my breasts on his back. We hadn’t ridden together much but I really did love it. To be able to wrap my arms around him and feel his body control the bike. I understood his love of two wheels, this trip around these winding road had been amazing and I couldn’t wait to see where he wanted to go next. 

We weaved down the pavement till I was back in more familiar territory. He finally steered his bike off the road and onto the grass as he worked his way down toward the river. We hadn’t been here in a while and this little section of the waterway wasn’t popular. The grass was tall and there was no really place to sit and watch the water comfortably unlike around the bend where there was more shoreline. He shut the bike off but I never let go of him, I loved being like this. “Sit on the rocks over there?” He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed me. The wind was blowing a little and I snuggled closer, I didn’t want to move just yet. 

“Or we can stay here.” He leaned back into me a bit. He propped the bike, dropped the helmets and held my hand as I listened to the water rush by a few yards from us. This was a great little spot. Much more remote than where we have stopped before around the bend. It was a magical morning. 

“Thank you for getting me out of bed.” I was so happy we had done this today. 

“Wasn’t easy. You looked beautiful with your hair all around you and your thigh flashing me from across the room. Almost decided to just ravage you right there for a while.” I had to commend him, I knew it took a lot of restraint to stop himself from having sex. Even at forty-six he had the sex drive of a teenager. I blamed it on the hordes of woman that threw themselves at him constantly. I had been over his shoulder one night as he lurked around Twitter. He went through some of the direct messages that had been sent to him. 160 character poems and more naked pictures than I would have expected. He just scrolled through as if he didn’t notice the tits and ass on display, but I knew he did. How could you not notice when woman, and a few men, of every age, shape and color filled your mail box with flesh. He never responded to any of them, at least no when I was around. But I was sure that all that knowing how desirable he was to so many helped keep his ego well inflated. 

There was nothing sexier to me than know that at just about any given moment, Norman wanted to have sex with me. That he still desired me after all of this time. “How bout you ravage me here.” I wanted him so much. We had been up for over an hour and most of that time had been spent wrapped together, touching with such intimacy it had made my panties wet. I had never found any other person as sexy as I did Norman Reedus. I had fallen for his outward sexiness as much as his quirky, awkward mannerisms. I’m sure that this was how I knew it was true love, his broad chest turned me on as much as his ill-timed jokes or lack of fashion sense and the fact that he never thought of himself a sexy made he that much more so. 

“Right here on the bike?” His laughter made me smile. We would never be nimble or graceful enough to have sex on a parked motorcycle without knocking it over.

I leaned forward and sucked at his earlobe. “How bout in that tall grass over there.” 

Norman nodded, he liked that idea as much as I did. We got off and spread out the blanket again and then he kissed me. Standing taller than me, my head tipped back, he kissed me gently. “Still want to ravage you.” He pulled my t-shirt up over my head and let the world fall away with each piece of clothing he removed from the two of us. He took off his boots than my sneakers then we both went down to our knees. It had been a long time since we had had sex outside. The spontaneity of it all made me want it even more. I kissed at his chest, licking down to his nipple and sucking as he pulled out my ponytail and tangled his hands in my hair. 

“Damn, baby, I want you.” He sounded needy as if we hadn’t fucked half the night away just hours ago. “Always want you.” He pulled me up, cradled my face and repeated himself. “I always want you Holly.” Sometimes he spoke with such soul touching honesty it brought tears to my eyes. Over time Norman had gotten used to that and he knew how to deflect my tears with passion. Sliding his hands down to my nipples and pulling hard, replacing the touching moment with erotic pain and I just nodded as I enjoyed the attention. Further down he slipped into my pants and started at my clit. I held tight to his square shoulders as we knelt in the wild, water rushing nearby, the sun up as the world could come wandering by at any moment, topless and in love. 

His voice filled me ear, “Naughty girl, all wet already.” I nodded and slid my hand down to the front of his pants, his dick was already straining at the front of his jeans. He knew I was going to call him out on his excitement so he countered, “I’m always hard for you. Fuckin’ beautiful woman who lets me wake her up early and take her out for sex.” He slid his fingers lower, through my wetness and inside me. “Yeah, the plan was to fuck you out here.” He knew how much I loved it when he planned such naughty excursions. We must have been a sight, both still in jeans and on our knees, topless and embracing as he fingered my easily to orgasm. His free arm wrapped tight holding me from flying apart as he talked dirty in my ear, “Whore. Cum so easy for me.” He tickled my g-spot, “Made your panties all wet just from one little touch? What’s gonna happen when I get my cock in you?” My shameless enjoyment for dirty talk had grown over the past months and he was always willing to feed right into it. I bit down on his shoulder when I came and he held me, shushing me. Not quieting my moaning but rather in this way the reassured me that he had complete hold of me. 

I caught my breath and slowly let go of him, the cool air flushing at my skin as we separated. It made my nipples harden and he didn’t miss a chance to wipe his wet fingers on my skin then bend down and suck them clean. 

“Get on top of me baby.” I wanted to be covered by him. He nodded, half squinting with one eye at the bright morning sun. We finished undressing each other and kissed for a while after he laid me on the blanket. He was half on top of me using his leather jacket as a blanket for my legs as he pulled at my nipples. He loved to make them stand tall and this chilly Georgia air was helping with that task. 

Norman licked, letting spit run from the tip of his tongue to my nipple. “I’m gonna take pictures of you someday.” 

“You already have naked pictures of me.” We hadn’t taken many but he had done a few over time.

His smile was mischievous, “But not all bound up with rope.” I blinked twice. “What?” He was still smiling. “You’d look beautiful with black rope tying you up, spread for me while I slowly torment you.” I nodded as I reached down and stroked his cock. He was stiff in my hand. “I’d love to do something artsy with it, wrap you here,” He squeezed my breast, “Down into here.” He slid his hand between my legs and I spread for him. “Someday. Not right now.” He started to kiss me and I knew that he was done playing around. I could tell by the heat coming off his body and the way he throbbed in my hand that he was ready for more. 

The tires on gravel sucked us out of our private sanctuary and back into the real world. He leaned to block my naked body with his and pulled his coat up to cover my pussy. Always the gentleman as the car sped by. We were not obvious from the road but there was always the chance that could get caught. That idea seemed to spur both of us on. When the car was well past he slid himself on top of me and spread me wide to receive him. Missionary was never really our thing but there was a sweetness to being this way that I loved. I wrapped my leg around his hip as he agonizingly edged into me. With every inch he pushed he found his own breath hitching. I was tightening around him as much as I could. When Norman was pushed all the way inside me he found my hand and laced our fingers together.

We were staring at each other in this tender moment, “I love you Norman.” I knew those words always made him weak, his forehead rested on mine as he worked his hips against me thrusting deep and grunting while a rock dug into my hip and I begged him for more. He was not in a rush, he took it slow and every time I tried to hurry things he took control and slowed us down. It all felt more intimate and loving than we had been in a while, more than we had time for lately. We made love in that field, slow and beautiful and it felt better than sex had been in a long time. This was just the two of us, easy and close as we focused on each other, no phones or appointments to be had. No rush to finish so we’d still get a good night’s sleep. This was the connection I loved more than any other sex we shared. 

“Deeper.” I needed to lose track of where he ended and I began. He nodded and pulled out of me. Norman rolled me onto my side and I moved to take myself off the rock that had been digging into me. He spooned behind me and bent me forward till my ass dug against his dick and he was able to work it inside my wet pussy. He groaned out in joy, happy to be back inside me warm and content. From this position he was able to push deep and he took advantage of it to also pull my hair and bite at my shoulder. 

Though it wasn’t as sweet as we had been a few minutes ago, it was still powerful and when he called me his ‘precious whore’ my pussy clamped down on him. The power of those words brought me to the edge of orgasm. His hand found mine at my clit and he pushed me past the point of ecstasy. I moaned out as he fucked into me and I held tight at his hand. My head was spinning and my body released in a way I hadn’t felt in ages. The fucking never slowed, Norman wasn’t done yet and that was fine with me. The aftershocks rocked me as he continued on, rolling me face down then bringing my ass up into the air without ever pulling out of me. 

He was a man on a mission as he banged me hard as he drew one hand along my spine while he gripped my hip. We were on our knees now for anyone to see who might be driving by and paying attention. It was no concern to Norman or me for that matter, I wanted him to take me and if some saw, I wouldn’t have cared. Trailing his fingers down my back he now had my hips grasped in both hands and he was pounding hard, no more sweetness to his love making, simply animal and a little out of control. The well-toned, athletic man was panting and out of breath but not due to the workout, this all stemmed from the way he edged himself closer to orgasm. 

Burying himself tightly to me, he bruised my hips as he exploded deep inside me. The primal goan that came from him was sure to scare off any wildlife that had been in the areas and I was amazed at how much cum he poured into me. 

We panted in that position for a while till my knees started to hurt from the unforgiving ground. We finally laid down and Norman cradled me close. We had watched a stunning sunrise together, shared a moment with the deer and now made love in a way we hadn’t shared in too long. I smiled as I felt his fingers trail over my skin and his breathing slow. I wished we had another blanket to curl up in but I used his leather coat and my sweatshirt to keep the breeze from us. I held him as I felt his cum start to drip out of me, it felt good and messy at the same time. I didn’t mind going home with wet panties, especially on the back of his beloved bike. 

Norman’s hand trailed lower and lower till he was skimming over my aching clit and lower till he found the mess. He fingered into me drawing out more of the white goo then he brought his fingers to my mouth and I sucked them clean while he kissed me. “Let’s get you cleaned up, I’m exhausted.” He rested his head letting me know he wasn’t in a huge rush to leave, even though was his idea to go. 

“Awe, did I make you too tired to get up?” I tapped the tip of his nose and made him smile.

His fingers were back inside showing me what a mess he had made. “Yeah, that was one good cum.” He exaggerated his exhaustion. “That’s the kinda orgasm that earns a good girl a car or some diamond earrings.” He was laughing at his own comment. 

“Screw that, I want a house keeper.” I pulled his arm over my breasts and made him hold me as we listened to the water rush by and the wild life start to make noise again. This has been one of the nicest mornings we had spent together ever. 

He had planned ahead, a washrag and a bottle of water to clean us up before we got back on the bike and lazed our way back toward home. We stopped at a coffee shop where a few locals asked for pictures and some woman commented on the leaf that was caught up in his hair that I hadn’t noticed. 

He picked it out, “That will teach me to go rolling around in the woods.” He looked at me and I blushed trying not to let on to the fact that rolling around was exactly what we had just been doing a half an hour ago. 

Norman took selfies and signed coffee cups never once begrudging the fan love he was receiving. “You are good for him.” I was startled by the woman who walked up next to me holding her cell phone in her hand set on camera mode. 

“Um, thanks?” I wasn’t sure what to say.

The blond haired woman watched Norman as intently as I did. “I’m just an obsessed fan,” Her Southern drawl was thicker than mine, “but I can tell you make him happy.” No one had ever said that to me. Most fans on the street were polite to me, but hardly ever engaged me in conversation. “Ya’ll are part of the community here, and when he’s happy he comes around more.” She was a diehard fan for sure. We watched as he held a baby high up over his head, then brought him back down and passed him back over to his mother. 

I was sort of speechless. “Do you want me to take a picture of you two?” I had never offered to do that for a fan before, though a few had asked me to do it for them. 

“Really? Sure.” She handed me her phone just as three more people came around to talk to Norman. “How about a picture of us while we wait.” She took her phone back and I hesitated.

It felt uncomfortable, “I’m not the celebrity here.” I went to take the phone back but she held it tight.

“I wont post it, I know you are a private person.” She really did know a lot about Norman and me. “I just want a picture with the girl that makes him so happy.” I nodded. This was an odd first for me. I leaned in toward her as she held up her phone and tapped the screen twice. “Thank you. I promise not to put it on line.” Then she turned and extended her hand. “I’m Annabelle.” A truly southern name for such a cute Georgia peach. 

“Holly. It’s nice to meet you.” We were leaning at the table and I sipped at my hot chocolate as Norman finished up with the small crowd. This volume of people allowed him time to actually talk with fans and he loved that. He glanced over a few times and seemed a bit confused as I stood with this stranger. Finally he motioned her to come over. 

“Oh God he saw me.” Her voice cracked and I laughed. He would have noticed her even if she hadn’t been standing with me, but since we were together, he motioned her to come to him.

I put my hand on her shoulder, “I’ll introduce you.” We walked over together and she was shaking a bit. 

“Norman, this is Annabelle.” He shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. I hoped he didn’t smell too much like sex, I would have been embarrassed. 

“Hi sweetie, thanks for keeping my girl company.” He had seen us talking and taking photos. “Can I see your phone?” He was so good at taking the lead with nervous fans. She handed it over and he took five or six pictures than gave it back to her. I picked his coffee up off the table and handed it to him. He had talked with everyone that had been looking for his time and now I just wanted to get him home and enjoy the rest of our lazy day together. 

I stopped and thanked Annabelle for taking the picture with me and she thanked me again for making Norman happy. It made me think about the responsibility I had in being his girlfriend. We headed out to the bike and I had to grin over what a great morning it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all very much for continuing to read this saga. It's 210,000+ words, that is 200K more than I ever expected anyone to care about. I write this series out of love for the Norman and the Holly that I have created and I continue to write it because it makes me so happy. I appreciate every kudo, comment, reader, hit and silent fan of this story.
> 
> Every note left for me warms my heart - okay, I think this lovey installment has me all mushy. I just want to say thank you to each of you for taking the time to choose this story out of the sea of fan fic out there. I wish I could hug each of you!
> 
> \- Elle


End file.
